lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
20XX World Cup
20XX World Cup 'is a soccer (or football, depending where you live) umbrella game. The game is a more fast-paced fantasy game instead of being more realistic. As such, some rules that exists on normal soccer were removed (such as offsides) or altered. The game tells the fictional story of the NEO World Cup, that has been going on for 20 editions, with this one being the 20th. The game borrows inspiration from games such as ''Inazuma Eleven and Mario Strikers, as well having its own ideas. Story :The NEO WORLD CUPTM, basically the biggest competition of the entire planet. This would be a normal tournament. Only that we have flaming balls and magic shit going on here. We are on our 20th edition now, welcome to the 33th edition of this magic shit. Gameplay The teams in 20XX World Cup are formed by 6 players with 6 reserves. Each team have one goalkeeper, two defenders, two midfielders and one attacker, which is the captain of the team. There is different game modes, they are: '''Quick Match, a normal exbihtion game, World Cup, the main event, Challenges, different challenges that rewards the players with different prizes, The New History, a larger story mode where the player creates a team from start that goes through all the 33 editions of the NEO World Cup. The normal match goes on through the 90 minutes, just like in the real soccer, but without the extra time. Each player has a special skill called Ace Card, each player can have 20 Ace Cards, they are used in separted occasions, each one of them has a category, the Defense Ace is used by defenders or the goalkeepers and can by only be used when the opponent team is attacking, the Attack Ace is used by midfielders and attackers and can only be used when the team is, well, attacking, there is the Team Ace, which can be used if the there is three or more team members close to each one and can be used on defense or attack and also the Captain Ace, which only the captain can use it and are used to give orders to other players. Each Ace Card has a Aura cost, players build up Aura as the game goes on and also Ace Cards has a power meter. Sometimes, Card Clashes may happen, where the opponent team is either attacking or being attacked and both teams use an Ace Card, the card that has more power wins. Playable Teams Mushroom Strikers Participated through all the 20 editions of the World Cup and has only won three (3rd, 17th and the 18th). Their team captain is Mario and their team default strategy is Offensive. Main Team *'GK' Wario *'DF' Peach *'DF' Toad *'MF' Waluigi *'MF' Luigi *'AT' Mario © Reserve Team *'GK' Chargin' Chuck *'DF' Yoshi *'DF' Birdo *'MF' Daisy *'MF' Rosalina *'AT' Metal Mario Unlockable Players *'GK' Bowser - Complete Challenge 40: The Mushroom Miracle. *'DF' Koopa Troopa - Complete the the first training phase with the Mushroom Strikers. Challenges *'40th: The Mushroom Miracle' - 'The 3th NEO World Cup was the first that the Mushroom Strikers won. And they won by a miracle. They are losing for the Cartoon Networks by 10-0 and they managed to turn around and win the game by 10-12! Now repeat this feat and unlock a new character!' **'Player Team': Mushroom Strikers / Opponent: Cartoon Networks. Match Time: Beginning of the 2nd half. Category:Umbrella Games